The Mercenary's Princess
by AriaStarz
Summary: Kagome is a beautiful, free spirited young lady who hates being bound to rules set by her father. Kagome's father intends to wed his daughter to Naraku, prince of the Northern Lands. But what will happen when Kagome runs into the handsome mercenary leader
1. Through the Mist

**A/N: **Hope you guys like. R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title:**** The Mercenary's Princess **

**Summary: **Kagome isn't an ordinary princess; she is a beautiful, free spirited young lady who hates being bound to rules set by her father. Unlike many, she is one who holds miko powers which had been passed down to her from her ancestors. Kagome's father intends to wed his only daughter to the powerful Naraku, prince of the Northern Lands. But what will happen when Kagome runs into the handsome mercenary leader of The Band of Seven…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17- Bankotsu 24

**Chapter One: Through the Mist**

"Not again Kagome!" Sango rolled her eyes.

Sango was a very skilled, beautiful slayer with long chocolate hair and fair pale skin, she was three years older than Kagome and had a cute two tailed demon cat named Kilala. Although Kagome was a princess, she and Sango had been best friends since they were kids. When Sango's father was alive, he and his men were appointed the kingdoms slayers by Kagome's father King Daisuke. Ever since then the princess and slayer had been very close. As time passed, Sango's father died during battle, leaving her and her younger brother Kohaku behind. When she turned 18, the King selected her to be the princess' protector and Kohaku (who was 16) the leader of the slayers.

"Father never found out before, and he won't find out this time. Just trust me Sango." The princess replied throwing a cloak over her long elegant white dress.

Kagome wasn't an ordinary princess, unlike many she had been blessed with miko powers that were passed down from her ancestors. Many Kingdoms in the land knew of Kagome, not only because of her spiritual powers, but because of her stunning beauty. Kagome had long silky black hair that extended below her bottom. Her glowing pale complexion was flawless and her eyes flamed a beautiful chestnut brown. Although Kagome was very petit, she had an hour glass figure and lush pink lips.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Sango said, sitting on the princess' large bed.

Kagome pulled the hood of the cloak over her head, revealing nothing but her face. "Until I get caught."

"And you expect me to keep stalling so long as this continues?"

"Please!" Kagome dropped to her knees in front of Sango placing her chin on Sango's thighs.

"Don't gimme that look Kaggie."

Kagome's eyes became teary as she tried her best to get her way. "Come on, Sango no one will find out."

Sango sighed glancing over to the sleeping demon cat that lay on Kagome's bed. "Fine, just take Kilala with you."

Kagome stood up with a big smile on her face as she tackled the slayer. "THANK YOU SANGO!"

"So where exactly are you going this time?" She replied hugging the princess back.

"Hot springs."

"Just be careful okay, and take note of your surroundings every couple minutes." Sango pulled away from the hug as she went to pick up Kilala.

"Your so paranoid, I'll be okay stop worrying so much you'll get grey hairs." Kagome giggled watching the cat demon awaken.

"Well I am responsible for your safety Kagome. So please be careful you're not used to dangers outside the castle walls."

"Well then this is good experience for me." Kagome caught Kilala as she jumped into her arms.

"Kilala, make sure you watch out for Kagome, alright?" Sango instructed.

Kagome smiled seeing the cute little demon transform into a huge fearless cat. The princess jumped on Kilala, with the assistance of her protector.

"I'll be fine okay." Kagome smiled at Sango before the cat demon took off through her window.

Sango watched worried as usual as Kilala and soared through the sky with the princess riding happily on her back.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

King Daisuke took a sip of sake sitting within his chambers. He was in deep thought remembering the promise he had made years ago to the King of the Northern Lands. Of course the King has passed away several months ago leaving the kingdom to his son Naraku.

**12 years ago…**

"King Daisuke, I have come to propose an offer to you and your kingdom." Onigumo, King of the Northern lands bowed before Daisuke.

"And what may that be?" The King of the Western lands bowed in greeting.

"As are aware, you land and mine are now the most powerful in the mainland…" Onigumo now stood now face to face with Daisuke.

"Yes we are, and we are expected to prosper above others for years to come."

"Exactly." Onigumo smirked.

"So what is it that you wish to offer?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow as he now became curious.

"My son Naraku is now fourteen years of age, and your daughter is seven, am I correct?"

"Precisely." Daisuke replied

"If our kingdoms come together, we will hold power over half the continent. But in order to do so I propose that Naraku and Kagome become the future King and Queen."

Daisuke smiled admiring the idea that had been offered to him. "Well of course it would have to take place when my daughter is of age."

"Of course." Onigumo smiled.

"Well then it is set, you son will marry my daughter when she turns eighteen." Daisuke bowed to Onigumo as he did the same. "I do suppose we get better acquainted; you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish. I will arrange rooms for you and your men.

**Present time…**

'That was before, when he was human…' Daisuke thought now regretting the promise he had made years ago.

Naraku was born a human however; when his father and mother died he was only nineteen. Due to his state of depression and lonliness he had sold his sole to demons. Although he looks the same, and like a normal human, he is now a half demon. Ever since he had become a half demon, things had been very different in the Northern Lands. The whole land by Naraku's choice had been corrupted by demons, leaving only a few humans which had worked for him.

'Kagome still does not know of this promise…..' Daisuke walked out from his room onto the balcony that gave him a clear view of the whole kingdom. 'If I break the agreement with Naraku, our kingdom will be destroyed by demons leaving everyone including myself and Kagome dead….."

A tear trickled down Daisuke's face as his gaze was glued to the beautifully kept land before him.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome folded her clothing before stepping into the warmth of the springs. Kilala curled up beside Kagome's clothing as she wandered off deep into the springs before sitting against a large rock within the water.

"Kilala, I'm going be in here for a little while, you can go off for a bit if you like." The princess smiled looking at the cat demon that was curled up around the boarder of the hot springs.

Kilala looked around the forest that surrounded the springs. She began to sniff the air in case there may have been any unwanted scents in the area. After scanning the area once more the demon turned to Kagome.

"It's alright Kilala, I'll be fine. Your just gona be bored here so go have some fun and come back okay." Kagome gave Kilala a reassuring look before the demon took off into the air.

After watching Kilala leave, Kagome sighed letting her body relax and sink further into the heat of the springs. 'Alone at last' Being a princess, Kagome was always in the company of others which could get annoying at times. Whenever she was lucky to get the smallest amount of time alone, she appreciated it. It gave her time to free her mind and think without any distractions or people to watch over her.

'Eighteen in July wow…..one month away.' Kagome ran her fingers through her wet hair. 'I'll have to get married soon, and then my father's Kingdom…that's too much responsibility for me….." Kagome giggled to herself. She was a very free spirit and did not wish to be tied down to such a huge and not to mention important duty. 'Well I still have my father and Sango to help…..i wonder how long it will take before I find love." The princess' pale skin was now flushed pink thinking about what her first love would be like. 'I guess I'll be experiencing that soon, father will expect me to select a suitor after I turn eighteen."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey Bankotsu, we've been walking for days now. What do you say we take a rest?" Jakotsu pleaded observing his other five brothers who looked very exhausted.

The Band of Seven was a group of mercenaries whose mission was to kill as many beings as their heart desired. They were known to be the most dangerous of all humans in the lands and along with mortals, there were also many demons who had feared this reckless group of men.

Kyokotsu, the largest of The Band of seven possesses a powerful chain and ball that crushes his enemies. Due to his enormous size, he has an advantage in battle that his other brothers do not. Mukotsu being a poison master haa the knowledge to create any type of poison without being personally affect by it. Ginkotsu the fifth strongest of the group has several metal parts on his body that can be reconstructed in order to make him stronger. He has various weapons built into him such as steel wires, bombs, and gun powder. Suikotsu, another mercenary of the Band of Seven holds two sides to him due to his split personality. Although he possesses a good side, his malevolent side definitely outweighs the other. Renkotsu, is also very tough, being the third strongest of the band he has the power to create fire and master gun like weapons and bombs. Unlike the other members, he seems to be the only one who is envious of his leader. Jakotsu, another member of the group wields a snake like sword that extends and retracts with each swing. The strongest member of The Band of Seven is Bankotsu, although he is the youngest of the group he is also the leader of the band, the one who had started it all.

"Just up ahead is the Western lands, we will reside for the night in the Forest of Purity." Bankotsu replied watch the sun finally set once again.

"Big brother, what will we do with all these good?" Renkotsu said, remembering all the valuables they took after slaughtering one of the villages in the Eastern lands.

"Do as you please, I have no need for any of it….unless of course there's food." Bankotsu said leading his men into the forest.

"The villagers did have a lot of meat that I managed to take, we can make good use of that tonight." Suikotsu proposed.

"Good thinking." Bankotsu smirked, as his stomach began to grumble.

After going deep into the forest Bankotsu stopped and looked around. "I think this is the spot we were at last time." He plopped himself onto the ground and crossed his legs.

"Yes it is, I can see the steam from the springs." Ryokotsu said collecting pieces of wood to create a fire.

"So we eat now? I'm so hungry." Mukotsu said looking over to Bankotsu.

"Yeah I guess. Ginkotsu cut the wood." Bankotsu stood up and stretched. "Renkotsu, start the fire, would ya?"

"Of course" Renkotsu said as Ginkotsu nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit." Bankotsu replied walking off.

"Where you going!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Spings, I'm feeling a little tense. I'll be back in time for the food."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

'What the hell was that' Bankotsu thought hearing a sigh coming from the springs. He had been close enough to see the little water fall within the springs. Bankotsu's pace slowed wondering what it is he had heard. As he crept closer and closer to the springs he heard the voice of an angel. 'A woman…' Bankotsu crept behind a large tree that mounted right in front of the water of the springs as the young girl continued singing to herself. Peering from behind the tree Bankotsu's eyes widened. 'She's beautiful, is she here alone?' Looking around the surrounding he saw nothing but folded clothes laying neatly inches away from where he stood.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked it, next chapter is when things will get heated so stay tuned.:) Review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know.

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


	2. Intentions

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know it's been a while, sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title:**** The Mercenary's Princess **

**Summary: **Kagome isn't an ordinary princess; she is a beautiful, free spirited young lady who hates being bound to rules set by her father. Unlike many, she is one who holds miko powers which had been passed down to her from her ancestors. Kagome's father intends to wed his only daughter to the powerful Naraku, prince of the Northern Lands. But what will happen when Kagome runs into the handsome mercenary leader of The Band of Seven…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17- Bankotsu 24

**Chapter Two: Intentions**

"My Lord, a letter has been received from the Northern Lands." A servant stated bowing before Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes widened as the sealed letter was handed to him. After watching the servant leave his chambers the King slowly opened the envelope revealing the message.

_Lord Daisuke,_

_I would like to make arrangements regarding your prior agreement with my father. As I am aware, your daughter will be of age within the next month. Time is becoming short; I will come to discuss the matters of the marriage in three days._

_Naraku_

Daisuke folded the letter before placing it back into the envelope. 'I have to tell Kagome before he arrives.' The Lord ran his fingers through his hair taking a deep breath. He knew he should have informed Kagome earlier of the circumstances but he just couldn't after what had become of Naraku.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

After several minutes Bankotsu had still been peering at the princess through the mist. He looked around the forest scanning the vicinity for any other beings. 'She's all alone…' Bankotsu gazed at the clothing feet away from him knowing that it had belonged to her.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair gazing at the moon. 'It's been almost an hour, I wonder where Kilala is.' Kagome looked around the area letting out a sigh. 'I should dry off before she gets back.' Kagome made her way out of the springs to where her clothes had been. She had rung her hair from all the excess water before throwing the brown cloak over her wet body. She didn't want to put her clothes on until she was dry. She began running her fingers through her hair in attempt to smoothen it. 'I didn't notice how cold it was when I was in the springs.' Kagome thought as she began to shiver.

Just then within a matter of milliseconds Kagome felt herself being pulled and her back pushed against a tree. Her eyes widened seeing a tall man standing before her with his hands pinning hers against the tree on either side of her head. His blue eyes were locked on her chocolate eyes, as his lips stretched into a smirk. Kagome opened her mouth to scream but was restricted when his hand moved from hers to cover her mouth. Kagome's heart was racing and her breath was heavy. 'Who is this guy, what is he going to do with me.'

Bankotsu brought his lips to her ears before licking her earlobe. She flinched at the feel of his tongue. "You know, body heat works best when you're cold." He gently whispered into her ear locking both his hands around her waist pulling her against him. Kagome brought her hands to his muscular chest trying to distance herself from him.

"Let go of me! Who are you? What are you doing?" Kagome said feeling his tongue brush her ear once more.

"Ohh my apologies gorgeous, I'm Bankotsu." He said as his face was now inches away from hers. He smirked again bringing one of his hands to gently brush her chin.

Kagome cheeks flushed pink and her eyes went wide again. "Bankotsu? You mean you're the-"

"Yea the leader of the band of seven" He finished taking in her incredible beauty.

'HE'S GOING TO KILL ME?' Kagome slapped his hand away from her chin trying to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

Bankotsu grabbed her chin and tilted her head up as their eyes met again. "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already."

'That's true he would have already if he wanted to.' Kagome's eyes were still locked on his beautiful sapphire eyes which were placed perfectly on his tan skin. 'He's the leader of those mercenaries father talked about…..he's beautiful.' Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach as her checks formed a deeper blush.

Bankotsu noticed the blush on the girls face and chuckled before letting her go. "So anyway I've told you who I am now it's your turn." He pulled his banryu out of the ground and swung it over his shoulder now standing about a foot away from her.

"Ka-Kagome…" She stuttered still not moving from the spot he left her. Her heart was still racing now looking at the large weapon he yielded.

"Daisuke's little princess huh?" He replied as his eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doin out here by yourself."

"That's none of you concern!" She walked toward where her clothes had been and picked them up.

"You have some nerve to be talkin to me like that, you know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you" Bankotsu said walking towards her.

"I have nerve? Are you joking! You're the one who has nerve! Threatening to kill the princess!

Bankotsu was once again inches away from her with Banryu still swung over his shoulder. He smiled seeing the girl trying to act brave and stand her ground. He loosely wrapped his free hand around her throat watching her eyes grow with fear.

"If you intend to kill me, do it!" Kagome's eyes stung filling with tears.

He lowered his head down to hers as their lips were now inches apart. Kagome could feel his hot breath radiating from his lips to hers. His eyes looked soft as he admired her exotic features. He used his free hands to run his fingers through her silky damp hair.

"You're way to beautiful to just kill, that was never my intent." With that he let go of her slowly walking into the forest where he had come from.

Kagome sighed in relief watching him disappear into the shadows. Still in somewhat of a shock she walked back toward the same tree and sat down with her back once again braced against it.

'What's with that guy, he's hard to read….' Kagome rubbed her ear feeling the wetness from his tongue. 'First he tries to seduce me and then threatens me?' Still blushing, she brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. 'What a jerk, that Bankotsu who does he think he is!' She had never in her life been so close to another man, no other man had ever dared to make a move on her like he had done. _"You're way to beautiful to just kill, that was never my intent." _'So what exactly were your intentions?'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Kilala land before her. Kagome stood up smiling.

"Kilala!" Kagome greeted the demon walking towards her.

Kilala sniffed Kagome as she brushed her fur. Kilala noticed mix in Kagome's scent, a male had been with Kagome however it was a male that Kilala wasn't familiar with. After smelling Kagome Kilala moved away and beginning smelling the air. Kagome knew Kilala was trying to sniff out Bankotsu and find him.

"Kilala, don't worry I'm fine, let's just go home okay?" Kagome walked up to Kilala before mounting her.

Kilala took off into the air heading back toward the castle.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

'So the rumours right, she is as beautiful as they say.' Bankotsu thought still making his way back to his brothers. 'Daisuke probably doesn't know she's gallivanting around the forest like that.' He continued walking remembering how he had almost taken away her innocents.

'What's wrong with me, why did I hold back…..usually I do as I please…so why the sudden set back.' He brought his hand up gazing at it as he remembered the feel of her soft skin and silky hair. 'She's so angelic….but so helpless and innocent, she's probably still a virgin. That would explain her resistance from me.' Bankotsu sighed. 'No woman has even resisted me…..but I guess there's a first for everything.'

"That was fast." Suikotsu smiled as Bankotsu walked toward the group.

"Yea I went for a walk and decided that we could all go to the springs after we eat." He sat down between Jakotsu and Renkotsu before taking a piece of cooked boar meet.

"Great idea big brother" Mukotsu said scarfing down a piece of meat.

'She'll probably be gone by then' Bankotsu thought staring into the flames of the fire.

"What up with him" Jakotsu whispered to Kyokotsu.

The two looked at Bankotsu whose gaze was glued to the fire.

"I wonder what's on his mind" Kyokotsu replied.

The two shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sango paced back and forth within the princess' chambers. 'It's been so long…..she should be back by now.' The girl walked over to the balcony trying to scope out her two tailed demon cat. Sango sighed walking back into the room. 'Where could they be?' She thought before sitting on Kagome's bed. 'She's really pushing it this time…I should go out and look for her maybe somethings wrong.'

Sango's eyes widened as she stood up from the bed. She hurried towards the door hoping that Kagome was okay. Just as she was about to slide open the door to Kagome's room she heard a light thud coming from behind her. Turning around she let out a huge sigh.

"KAGOME WHERE WERE YOU" Sango yelled running toward the girl and demon cat.

"I told you where I was going remember?" Kagome replied walking to her dresser.

"Don't act smart Kaggie! What took you so long?" Sango demanded noticing the princesses flushed face.

"No-nothing I…..I was just thinking that's all." Kagome stuttered remembering her encounter with the handsome mercenary.

"Thinking? Is that all? Why are you acting all weird like your trying to hide something."

Kagome still didn't even look at Sango, picking up her brush from the dresser she began to brush her hair. "Why are you interrogating me, I was just at the springs."

"For that long?" Sango questioned trying to get Kagome to look her in the face.

'I can't tell Sango…..if I do she'll never let me leave again. I have to keep it a secret.' Kagome turned around to face Sango.

"Yea I'm sorry I kinda lost track of time. I really just had a lot on my mind that's all." Kagome said frowning.

"A lot on your mind? Like what?" She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped herself on the bed.

"Well I am almost eighteen you know."

"Yea so? Big deal."

"Yea it is a big deal! I don't know if I'm ready to get married and rule the kingdom all by myself. That's way too much to do."

Sango frowned. "Yea I guess I understand…..that's going to be a huge change. To be honest I don't even think you're ready for that yet."

"I'm not. There's still so much I want to do before all this happens." Kagome sat on the bed beside Sango.

"Yea it does kinda suck…..but at least you get to choose a handsome suitor to be your prince." Sango winked.

"Ugh I don't want to get married like that Sango. I don't want father make me select from a group of suitors that he chooses. I want to fall in love and get married to whoever I chose." Kagome looked at Sango frowning.

"Well it's almost impossible for you to just "meet someone" on your own. Princesses are not allowed outside the castle walls without a proper escort so how would you even get a chance to meet someone?" Sango replied.

Just then the incident that occurred between her and the mercenary replayed in her head. Kagome slightly shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts. "Yea I guess you're right…."

"Awwhhh Kaggie don't worry it won't be that bad" Sango hugged her friend understanding what she had been going through.

Kagome too hugged Sango letting out yet another sigh 'He is the only man I've actually met on my own'

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Hey guys once again I am soooo sorry for taking long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for future chapters don't hesitate to let me know

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


	3. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Title:**** The Mercenary's Princess **

**Summary: **Kagome isn't an ordinary princess; she is a beautiful, free spirited young lady who hates being bound to rules set by her father. Unlike many, she is one who holds miko powers which had been passed down to her from her ancestors. Kagome's father intends to wed his only daughter to the powerful Naraku, prince of the Northern Lands. But what will happen when Kagome runs into the handsome mercenary leader of The Band of Seven…..

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17- Bankotsu 24

**Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams**

Bankotsu inhaled the sweet smell of flowers that radiated from the girl as he began to leave trails of kisses down her neck. Kagome released a moan of pleasure feeling his soft lips touch her delicate pale skin. Her hands that had been gently placed on his chest were moving lower and lower. Bankotsu pushed her against the tree feeling her soft hands untangle the tie on his pants. 'I want her so bad right now.' Bankotsu thought moving his head from her neck to gaze as her face to face. 'Beautiful…' Entangling his right hand in her dark silky hair Bankotsu passionately crashed his lips to hers. Kagome moaned as she finally untied his pants and wrapped her hand around his manhood. Using his left arm, his grip tightened around her petite waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I want you…" He said huskily, slightly pulling away from her lips.

"Then take me" She replied, slipping off the black cloak that revealed her flawless body.

Just then, Bankotsu became harder in her grip as he now began to kiss and touch her bare body. Cupping her left breast, he softly began to kiss and suck on the light pink nub. Kagome moaned feeling his tongue run around her sensitive area.

"Bankotsu….." She whimpered, as his hand moved toward her womanhood.

Hearing her moan his name was like music to his ears. He felt as though he was getting harder and harder with every stroke she fixed on his cock. He wanted to take her right now, he wanted to feel himself penetrate her and hear her screams.

"BANKOTSU" An unknown voice called.

Bankotsu looked up and saw that it wasn't Kagome. Looking around the forest he saw no one but the two of them. He looked back to Kagome who didn't seem to hear what he had been hearing. She used her free hand to hold his head in place while she softly kissed his lips. Forgetting about the voice he had heard Bankotsu let his tongue enter her sweet tasting mouth. He felt her tongue caressing his and heard her sighs every time he touched her.

"BANKOTSU!" he heard again, but this time louder.

All of a sudden Kagome was ripped away from him by a demon who appeared had human like features.

"BANKOTSU!" Kagome yelled as the demon took her letting out a poisonous miasma that clouded around Bankotsu.

"BANKOTSU! WAKE UP!" He heard one more time, feeling himself being shaken by something.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bankotsu! Wake Up!" Jakotsu yelled, shaking Bankotsu who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Bankotsu's eyes shot open after hearing his name for the fourth time. After blinking a few times he brought both his hands up to rub his eyes.

"What is it Jakotsu?" Bankotsu replied tiredly.

"You wanted for us to all to attack the castle before sundown." He replied, as the other five mercenaries stood around them.

"Forget about the castle, we will attack the village east of the castle instead." Bankotsu ordered, remembering that the girl in his dreams had been in the castle he had previously planned to attack.

"But why, the castle will have an ample supply of goods big brother." Renkotsu questioned.

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say. We will take out the villages before we head to the castle." Bankotsu got up swinging his halberd over his shoulder.

Looking up at the sky Bankotsu noticed the sun had been directly above him. "We have half a day to wipe out the village. Let's get going"

They all nodded and followed as Bankotsu led the way out of the Forest of Purity.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Sango, the lord requests a moment of your time." A servant said entering Sango's chambers.

Although Sango worked for Lord Daisuke she and her brother were treated like family. Like Kagome, Sango and her brother were given their own private rooms that were large and luxurious.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sango replied as she finished brushing the tangles out of her long dark hair.

Watching the servant leave, Sango quickly slipped off her night gown replacing it with a pink and green kimono. 'I hope he didn't find out about Kagome's little adventures.' She thought rolling her eyes. The slayer paced out of her room, walking across the large hall to the princess' chambers. Sliding open the door she peeked in to see Kagome still fast asleep in her bed. 'It is still early' she thought looking seeing the sun beginning to rise. After sliding Kagome's door shut she continued down the hall and up the stairs to the lord Daisuke's room.

"My lord, it's me Sango." She said as she stood in front of the king's room.

"Come in, I have something I need to discuss with you." Daisuke replied taking a seat on one of the chairs that was placed on his balcony.

Sango was a little tense. She knew that most of the time the king asked to see her was when it was regarding Kagome. 'How could he have possibly found out…..maybe one of the guards seen her in the springs….' The slayer slowly entered the room as she was told and joined the king on the balcony.

Daisuke looked very worried and somewhat disappointed as he looked up at Sango. Sango gulped knowing what was coming to her. 'he knows….' She began fiddling with her smooth silky hair waiting for the lord to say something to her.

"So what was it you needed to discuss my lord?" Sango asked feeling her body temperature suddenly heat up.

"It's about Kagome…." Daisuke frowned folding his hands in his lap. "She's getting older and will be 18 within the next month."

Sango let out a sigh of relief as she realized the King was indeed still oblivious of Kagome's trips to the springs.

"Yes I am aware." She replied.

"As a princess she is expected to be wed at the age." Daisuke continued not knowing how to tell Sango of the past promise he made to the Onigumo.

"Ohhhh so you need help looking for suitors do you?"

The King took a deep breath. "You see Sango, many years ago when Kagome was just a child Onigumo had come to me with a proposal."

Sango nodded as she began to listen intently. She was scared of where this story was headed.

"Being the two strongest kingdoms in the land he had suggested that Naraku and Kagome would be wed when Kagome is of age." He said as his eyes became glassy with tears.

"Naraku!" Sango's eyes widened. "That monster?"

"At the time Kagome was too young to know of this pact so I didn't intend on telling her until she became 15. When Naraku's parents died and he sold his soul to the demons….I didn't know how to tell Kagome."

"So you mean…you still intend to marry her to that monster? He's killed so many humans and demons….they say he's one of the most powerful beings in these lands my lord." Sango said still in utter shock and anger.

"We don't really have a choice Sango. If I back down on the promise there's no doubt that he'll destroy our kingdom and everyone in it. But if they do marry than at least no one will be hurt." He said as a tear trickled down his face.

"No one except for Kagome" Sango said standing up with her two hands in a fist.

"He wouldn't hurt Kagome, she will be the queen to his kingdom." He replied seeing the anger in Sango's face.

"We can't guarantee that he wouldn't harm her."

"There's nothing I can do to make this okay Sango, either way Kagome will be at risk. She is at greater risk if we back out of the marriage, he would kill her for sure."

"Have you even told her yet?" Sango replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Not yet." Daisuke asked.

"We could gather the slayers and take him down." Sango suggested.

"He's too strong you would never make it out alive, trust me."

"Well we can't just give up. There has to be another way." Sango begged hoping to find a way out of this.

"There's nothing we can do…..I just don't know how to tell her." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"So when exactly are you planning on telling her."

"Naraku is coming here in two days, so I have to tell her as soon as possible." The king stood up, pouring himself a glass of sake.

'Two days…I have to do something…..' Sango thought watching the King take a drink from his glass.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome squinted her eyes and yawned as the sun made its way into her room that morning. She stretched before opening her eyes to see Kilala staring at her from the edge of her bed.

"You're up early Kilala." Kagome smiled sitting up in her bed.

Getting out of bed she put on her robe that she wore over her thin nightgown. Kagome picked up her brush that had been on her dresser and began smoothing her black glossy hair. 'I wonder if Sango will let me go to the springs again…' She thought gazing into the mirror. 'After how long I took yesterday she probably won't' Kagome frowned placing the back on her dresser.

The girl walked out to her veranda sitting on one of the chairs. She sighed as she felt the warm morning sun on her skin. Just then she heard a couple of the castle guards chattering amongst themselves outside.

"The Band of Seven is attacking one of the villages in this area." One of the guards said.

"What will we do, many of our men have already been slaughtered by them during the massacre of Hakari Village." The other guard replied.

"We're not strong enough to defeat them" The third guard worried.

"Well not now….I heard that the Lord from the Northern Lands is coming in a couple of days…..the Band of Seven will have to put up some fight to defeat him." The first guard laughed.

"You mean Naraku? He's coming here?" The third guard frowned.

"Yeah, I heard something about Lord Daisuke making a promise to him."

"Morning Kaggie?"

Kagome looked toward her bed room door to see Sango who was casually walking to meet her on the balcony.

"Hey Sango" She replied standing up from her seat to great her friend.

"So what time will you be off to your little get away today?" Sango asked giggling.

'She's asking me? That's weird…..usually I have to beg her to leave.' Kagome had a puzzled expression on her face looking at Sango who had worn a bright smile.

"Ummmmm you're asking me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea well I figured you would bug me about it any way." She sat down on the chair in front of Kagome's. "Sooooo just let me know before you go okay?"

Kagome sat back down confused as ever. 'Why is she being sooo…..so nice about it?' She looked at Sango's face but only saw an overly happy expression. 'Weird'

"All right, thanks Sango." She smiled sinking into the comfy chair.

Sango nodded. 'Should I tell her….' She knew that the King had planned on telling her but Sango felt like she needed to tell Kagome, she felt bad keeping something so life changing from her. 'If Lord Daisuke doesn't tell her by tomorrow morning than that's when I'll have to step in."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/N: Hey guys Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters. I hope you liked this one (although it was a little dull). Please review and let me know what you thought or what you would like to see in future chapters

-AriaStarz

xoxoxo


End file.
